


Down Time

by kdm13



Series: Omake AU [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Actor AU, Gen, I love these dorks, It's a pun because the doves are involved, Omake AU, The Omake versions of Akako and Saguru are snugglebugs, but they're not romantically interested in each other, they just like being close to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm13/pseuds/kdm13
Summary: Akako is having a great time with the doves backstage, but not everyone is having such a good day.





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [56leon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/56leon/gifts).



> Hey guys, guess what? It's time for more Omake stuff because I love this AU!

The sound of cooing filled the air. The doves were back  ~~ in town ~~ on set.

There were too many of them for the studio to house them, and even one dove took more effort and money than they could afford. So Akako treasured what time she could spend with them.

If there was one thing she had in common with the character she played, it was how much she liked the doves. She had them all out and her arms and head were  _ covered _ . There were a lot of them in case one struggled with a particular trick or got tired. The white doves were hard to tell apart for most, but she knew them well enough to know who went in which travel cage.

A rustling of feathers let Akako know that someone else was nearby. She turned to look and- “Ah! Saguru-kun!” She couldn't wave him over in this state. He was slouched and walking away. “Wait!” Most of the doves scattered, but the two who knew her best remained. She was grateful they kept renting the same flock, as well as the fact that they were firmly indoors.

Oh! One of them had landed on his head! He perked up a bit at that. Akako smiled.

“Saguru-kun, I was wondering if you'd like to join me. It's nice to spend time with the doves, but it's more fun with friends.”

It looked like he was going to snap at her for a second, but then his face relaxed. It was quiet for most of a minute except for the cooing and occasional flutter of wings, but she didn't speak up. She wouldn’t force him.

It was only when the dove in his hair (Yori) started preening him that he finally spoke up. “I'd love ta.” It wasn't said with the enthusiasm she was used to, but that was okay. She could wait.

They went back towards the cages and Akako whistled for them to gather. Doves perched on both of them. “I still don't know how you get them ta listen ta ya.”

“Practice.” Akako had been acting with them since before he had been cast, and she spent every second she could with them. They had gotten to trust her as much as they did their handler. Maybe even more so with a few of them.

Time passed in relative silence for a while after that. The doves occasionally shifted, but were mostly content to snuggle in while they were being stroked. Akako giggled when Sora started playing with her hair. Saguru occasionally sighed, though if it was from disappointment or relaxation, Akako couldn't tell. Maybe a bit of both. She wished he would say.

“I was thinking,” Akako broke the silence after some minutes; Saguru startled a bit but didn't interrupt, “that you have Buttons-kun, and-” she trailed off for a bit. “And maybe, I could adopt Sora-kun and Akiko-chan. I've been doing research, and I have space for a cage big enough. And they're already a bonded pair.” She lowered her voice when she continued. “And they know me already. They're the ones that were in the hat the first time. We've been through a lot together.”

“I think tha’s a great idea!”

Akako blushed. For some reason she hadn't expected him to agree so readily. Cats didn't get along well with doves, after all. “You really think so?”

“I do! You'll take great care of ‘em!”

Akako looked at the doves and then held her finger out for Akiko to move to. “They're really good listeners, you know. If you ever need to talk about something, they can be there for you if Buttons-kun is busy.” She paused long enough to take a calming breath. “I can listen too if you want. I don't want you to be sad.”

The suggestion sat in the air for a few weighty moments.

“I know.” He started to lean towards her and she met him halfway. A bird moved so that it was nestled inside his scarf instead of perched on his shoulder.

“Good.”

They stayed like that for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the name of the dove that landed on Omakuba's head from a list of Japanese dog names. Apparently it means trust. The other two popped into my head and I just ran with it. I do love Kingdom Hearts but Sora means sky and I think that's a fitting bird name.
> 
> Buttons is the name of Omakuba's cat. He's the cat from the Crystal Mother bit.


End file.
